Loss and Love
by rockhotch31
Summary: This story is about the death of Erin Strauss in the world I have created for my OMC Zach Hotchner. While the character is from my introductory piece "A Father and His Sons", it is very much a standalone piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, thank you all for supporting my time away. I truly appreciate your understanding; I was the Energizer Bunny of writing for a while until my batteries died. However, my batteries are re-charged. Not at the pace I did before; I've taken this very slow and easy. And highly enjoyed the process; yet I'm ready to rumble.**

**By the title, I'm sure all of you can assume I'm not going to do my usual happy. But I promised you all that Caleigh would be back with Zach, and I thought this was a good point to pick that up. **

**All rights to the CM characters and the storyline belong to CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions.**

**And yes, this is a completely written story. My usual promise: you'll get a chapter a day. *shakes certain finger at FF gremlins***

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

It was a crisp October day when Aaron Hotchner and his two sons boarded the train on an early Thursday morning. Zach had left his pick-up at the Huntington Station and the three of them took the Metro and then transferred to the Union Station to take the Acela train to NYC. They were all going to spend the weekend with Beth.

It was their first chance; Jack was out of school for a long, five day weekend, compliments of the annual Virginia state-wide teacher's convention. Zach had worked with his professors and Coach Taylor to be excused from classes at George Mason. His laptop was firmly secured in his backpack to keep up with his classes online.

Zach smiled at his dad as they got on the train and settled in. Well at least Zach and his dad. Jack was a bundle of energy, looking forward to his first train ride. Once the train passed by the Chesapeake Bay, the ride from the window got pretty boring and Jack frowned. Aaron smiled, opening Jack's backpack.

Zach was already heads down, keeping up with his classes, taking notes and doing assignments, his long legs sprawled across the seats, two and two facing each other, with his ankles resting on Jack's recently vacated seat, looking at the scenery. He had his headphones plugged into his computer so he wouldn't bore others with the lecture he was watching.

Aaron proudly smiled at his dedicated student and pulled Jack into his lap. "It's movie time for you and me buddy." Jack had put four DVD's in his backpack and pointed to the one he wanted to watch with a smile at his dad. Aaron already had his DVD player on the tabletop with the ear buds for two already plugged in. Zach warmly smiled at the scene and went back to his studies

Yet, he had three tabs opened on his laptop and covertly sent an email message. _Ride is pretty boring right now; seeing a lot of not great things. I'm keeping up with my classes; call you when we get there. Luvs ya; Zach._ Caleigh smiled, opening her laptop for her ten o'clock class.

The rest of the train ride was spent with Aaron and Jack spending some bud time together watching the DVD and Zach staying current with his classes. As the train began to cross the New Jersey causeway, Aaron and Jack shut his DVD player down, the movie done. Zach looked out the window and then at his dad. "We're getting close?"

Aaron nodded and Zach shut his laptop down, stowing it into his backpack. Jack did the same with his DVD player with Aaron helping him. They all enjoyed the scenery with Zach pointing out a bald eagle to Jack. Sure enough, the eagle took a great plunge toward the waterway and came away with a fish in its mighty talons. Jack smiled. "That's just cool Zach."

They shared a high five. "Yup bro, it is," Zach beamed.

Aaron rubbed Jack's back. "Buddy, remember the _Lion King_? The circle of life? You just saw that," he smiled, rubbing Jack's back more. Zach smiled at his dad with a nod.

The train dipped into the tunnel to get them across the Hudson River and Jack looked at his dad wide-eyed. "This is too cool dad," he smiled.

"Yup bro, it is," Zach said, enjoying the ride as well. Aaron smiled at his two sons. _Finally, some us time_ he thought. With the Replicator on the loose, he didn't have much time lately with his sons. He had shared some small details of that case with Zach, explaining his long hours, even when the team was home. He knew Zach would talk to Dave to get more.

"Just get the SOB dad," Aaron heard his oldest son's words in his head again. "I've got the fort." Aaron could see Zach's look in his mind. The proud, determined smile his oldest son always gave him, backing the job he, Dave and the team did. And sending his message to Aaron; _I've got this dad_ with his small, confident smile. Aaron quietly smiled his pride of Zach as his sons were completely taken in by the darkness of the tunnel.

The train made the climb out of the tunnel, slowly pulling into Penn Station. Jack looked at his dad. "Beth will be there?" Aaron smiled. Jack had full buy in on Beth; he knew that Zach remembered Haley too much, yet welcomed how much he embraced her.

The feeling was mutual. Zach had, finally, found someone in his life. _With Caleigh, he understands Beth and I better_ he thought. _And my son had found someone very, very special._ Caleigh, since the Dave's Labor Day party had been in the Hotchner home more than once. Aaron loved seeing her there; just not for Zach. She was a special lady that accepted without question the life they all lived and had become close to Jack as well. And Caleigh was becoming more and more someone that was there, at the right time, for Zach.

Aaron could concentrate on the Replicator case, knowing that Caleigh, and her family for that matter, were backing Zach. He took great relief in that, knowing his oldest son had his own relief from the burdens of his job. Yet he knew that Zach had read Dave. _The case is weighing on him as well. I'm sure that's why Zach's stepping up_ Aaron thought as the train slowly stopped at the platform.

The train pulled to a stop and the three Hotchner men gathered up their bags and backpacks and head off to the platform. Jack, his hand in Aaron's, looked around. "Where's Beth?"

Zach, his backpack over his shoulder and pulling the bag that held him and Jack's clothes, rubbed his head. "Security bro; only ticketed passengers get to this level."

Jack looked at his dad. "Buddy," he said, as they got on the escalator to reach the main level of the station, "a lot of things have changed since 9/11 and especially in this city." Jack nodded, having watched with Zach the moving memorial services a month ago. He was getting old enough to understand.

They got to top and walked off the escalator towards the security gates. Beth noticed them through the bullet-proof Plexiglas and waved. Hotch and Zach smiled, as Jack waved back. When they passed through, Jack ran to her. "Hi Beth!"

Beth pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of head. "Hey you; I'm happy you're here; and I'm really excited for our weekend together."

Jack beamed at her. "Me too Beth." Hotch pulled her into a deep hug and they shared a kiss. Jack and Zach shared smiles.

When his dad finished, Zach pulled her into a deep hug as well, kissing her temple. "Good to see you Beth," he smiled, pulling out of the hug.

Beth rubbed his bicep. "You too Zach; how's Caleigh?"

Zach beamed. "Busting my butt for pics of our weekend," he said. Beth smiled and they moved to the curb to catch a taxi. A taxi pulled up and Zach opened the door, took a whiff and looked at the driver. "Get lost; I'd be riding up front with you and I won't put up with the smell." He shut the door.

Beth looked at Hotch. "He doesn't understand New York cabbies."

Hotch smiled. "But I understand my son." They moved to the next taxi in line.

The driver was already out, pulling his trunk lid open and smiled at them, reaching for their bags. "I've got you," he smiled, hearing what Zach said. He nodded towards the taxi in front of him. "He's not good; his reputation and smell precedes him," he smiled to the family.

They all got in with the driver expertly getting them to Beth's apartment on a side block off of Tenth Avenue and 27th Street. Hotch paid him and Zach provided the tip, smiling at his dad. Beth got them to her home. The two bedroom apartment was roomy and she looked at the boys. "You can bunk together, or Zach, I brought that couch from my place in DC," she said, pointing at it, "because I knew it would fit you," she smiled.

Zach smiled. "Let's see how many miles we put on today." Beth looked at him. He softly smiled. "Dad shared your itinerary with me. You're gonna work the little guy's butt off. That means I'm putting up with a million-miler in bed. So the couch just may work in my world."

Beth looked at Aaron. "Two pages," he smiled with a question.

She shrugged, with a smile. "I want the boys to see the entire city."

"I do too Beth, especially Ground Zero," Zach said. "But I know JP," he smiled.

Aaron smiled and kissed her. "Let's take it one step at a time."

After they all settled in, it was decided to take in the Empire State Building. While it wasn't the shortest of walks from Beth's place on the east end of Chelsea Park, Beth knew the boys both needed to get their legs stretched out. And they took their time, with Jack's short legs compared to the rest of them.

Zach walked by a deli and nearly drooled. Hotch stopped and looked at him, holding Jack's hand. "Zach, we had big breakfast before we left; really?"

Zach smiled at him. "Dad, I can always eat." Jack nodded at him as well.

Beth laughed. "Hotchner, you have two growing sons. I can't wait to see how Sean feeds them." The plan was later that night to go to the restaurant that Sean was now head chef.

Hotch shook his head. "This weekend is going to seriously dent my wallet the way the boys eat."

Beth laughed. "This city will," she smiled, rubbing his shoulder, as they entered in to the wonderful smells of NYC deli.

Zach ordered a beef and cheddar, "extra mayo please" he smiled at the man behind the counter, who looked at him with a smile.

"You sharin'?" he said, nodding at Jack.

"Yup, I am," Zach smiled. Jack still wasn't huge on cold meat sandwiches but had started occasionally taking one when he didn't like the lunch selections at school for the day. The deli guy cut a small portion of the hoagie off the end and put in plastic wrap. He did the same to Zach's portion. Beth and Aaron looked through the deli case and selected a pasta and crab salad to share. They all got drinks and Beth beat Aaron to the register and paid. The deli had outside tables and they grabbed one, eating as they watched the New Yorkers scurrying by. Jack just shook his head as he took a bite of his sandwich and a drink from his soda.

Zach smiled. "It's the city that never sleeps bro," he said.

"Wow," was all Jack was able to get out of his mouth. Aaron and Beth shared a smile.

They finished their lunches and lazily walked to the Empire State Building, entered the lobby and took the elevator to the observation deck on the 86th floor, Beth having already pre-bought the tickets. Jack ran out onto the open air deck, looking at the New York skyline in amazement. Beth and Hotch joined him. Zach hung in the background.

Beth looked at Aaron. He shook his head. "He doesn't handle heights very well," he said, shaking his head.

"Then why did he agree to come with us," Beth asked and then thought for a second. "And how did he fly to LA with Dave."

"An airplane is still an enclosed space; this isn't. And he did because you wanted to," he smiled.

"Zach, you ain't gonna look?" Jack asked. "The view is great!"

"You want me to throw up on your shoes JP?"

Yet Zach pulled his digital camera out of his cargo short's pocket and took pictures of the three of them. Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "The other observation deck is on the 102nd floor, but it's closed in. Can he handle that?"

Aaron shrugged an answer. "Maybe." They moved to that deck, which is an indoor deck and Zach was able to look out and enjoy the skyline, especially towards the Statue of Liberty and the WTC site. He took another picture. However, he made the mistake of looking down and the blood drained from his face. Aaron grabbed him and backed him away.

Zach took a deep breath and sat down in the chair Aaron gently pushed him into it, rubbing his shoulder. "You OK?"

Zach shook his head to the affirmative, taking another deep breath. "Dad, the yellow taxis were the size of gnats," he said, shaking his head. Aaron smiled, continuing to rub his shoulder. Beth and Jack enjoyed the view a bit more and then joined them.

The made the slow and easy walk to back to Beth's apartment.

###

**A/N: Zach handles heights like I do.**

**And a huge shout out to Rutland that made the recommendation to me where to put Beth's apartment after I got her in the area I wanted. Luvs ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where I stray more than a bit from CM canon. I've always written Sean to be a support to Aaron and the boys and I'm not going change that. I'm sorry if that disappoints some of my readers. But I have to stay true to **_**my**_** characters.**

Chapter 2

When they got back to Beth's place, they all enjoyed some down time. While Beth, Hotch and Jack enjoyed a game on the system that Beth had obviously bought for the boys' visit, Zach pulled out his laptop, got it going and downloaded the pictures from his camera. He sent them to Caleigh.

His Twitter account pinged of a message a minute later. _Where were you?_

_Taking the pictures_, he typed back.

_How was the view?_ It said back.

_I dunno; ask Jack_. The account went silent for a couple of minutes and Zach watched with a smile at the three of them playing their video game.

Twitter popped again. _Zach Hotchner, the big, strong catcher for the Patriots is afraid of heights?_

Zach shot a message off. _Damn straight I am. I'll have nightmares tonite of falling and shit kittens tomorrow._

The message came back. _LMAO_.

Zach typed feverishly. _I thought you loved me?_

_I do luv you; but I thought you were big, tough guy._

_That's dad; I'm the idiot with height hang-up. :D_

_LOL._ Zach smiled.

He typed a message back. _Going to see Uncle Sean tonite; he's cooking for us; can't wait._

The return message came quickly. _I can't wait to meet him _

_He's really coo_l Zach answered. _It's been a while since we've seen him. All looking forward to it._

Twitter popped up thirty second later. _I know he means a lot to you and what he did when your mom died. Have fun!_

Zach typed a message back. _Call you when we get back here._

_Looking forward to it. _

As Zach shut his laptop, Aaron looked at his watch and then Beth. "I promised Sean we would be there early so he could spend some time with us."

Early, in NYC time, meant before seven. Yet it was a little past five. Zach got up and went into Jack's room, digging out a polo shirt, khaki's and his brown leather shoes with the socks that matched from their luggage bag. He moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed as Aaron got Jack chased into his room to do the same. While he was doing that, Beth got changed and she and Zach met in the living room.

Beth smiled at him. "Connect up with Caleigh?"

Zach smiled. "Yeah, we tweeted a bit." He shook his head. "She now knows I'm not the big, bad ass she thought." Beth smiled, rubbing his well-built bicep.

"Zach, I didn't know."

Zach shook his head. "How could you Beth?" he smiled. "It's all good," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm just really glad we're seeing Uncle Sean tonight. Jack and I need that," he smiled, looking into her eyes. "And so does dad."

Beth smiled deeper, and rubbed his arm. "I'm so glad he was there for all of you when your mom died." Zach kissed her cheek, nodding.

"Thanks Beth," he smiled. "We need this weekend."

She smiled back. "Yes, you do." Jack and Aaron came out and they went downstairs and Aaron hailed a cab and it pulled up to the curb. Zach opened the back door for the three of them and then opened the front door to sit up front with the cabbie.

He climbed in, looked at the cabbie and smiled. "Holy shit; a real New York cabbie."

The cabbie smiled back. "I'm the reincarnation of Archie Bunker without his political views," he smiled at Zach. "I'm Stan; where we heading?"

"Hey Stan, pleasure to meet you; I'm Zach. 8th Ave and 56th; a restaurant called Laid Back."

Stan smiled. "I know exactly where it is."

"Our uncle is the head chef there," Jack piped up.

Stan smiled at him in his rear view mirror. "He's darn good kid; my wife and I live in Yonkers; I took her there for our anniversary. We both had a great meal." Jack beamed at Hotch.

They all made small talk with Stan as he expertly drove them to the curb of the restaurant. Zach paid the cab fare before his dad and Beth could even reach for their billfolds, including the tip. "Hey Zach," he said, handing his a business card. "I'm around this weekend to help out. Just give me a phone call. Please understand though, I might not be in the area."

"That's good enough for me Stan," Zach deeply smiled, starting to get out. "If you get a cell call from a 202 area code, that's me."

Stan smiled. "Got it Zach; enjoy your evening all of you."

"You gonna be around a couple hours from now," Zach asked leaning his head in back in.

Stan shook his head and smiled. "You're my last fare; heading home to dinner with my wife."

Zach smiled. "Enjoy," he said, shutting the front door. Aaron opened the door for the restaurant, getting Beth in first, holding Jack's hand. Zach entered, followed by Aaron.

A perky little hostess smiled at them. "Table for four?"

Beth smiled. "We're the Hotchner party; I believe we have a reservation."

Mariah, her name tag identified her, smiled. "You must be Sean's family; he's been waiting," she smiled, leading them to table by the window.

A server walked up, carrying a small tray of water glasses. As she set them down, she smiled at them all. "I'm Kari; I'm going to be your server this evening. Can I start you off with any drinks?" Both the boys thirstily dived into the water glasses.

The boys ordered a soda; Beth a glass of wine and Hotch a beer. She smiled and walked away. Zach looked at Aaron. "We don't get menus?"

Aaron smiled. "I think Uncle Sean already has something up his sleeve."

Kari returned with the drinks and confirmed Aaron's suspicions with a smile. "You have your choice of soup, salad or cottage cheese. The soups this evening are our house homemade French Onion and Chicken Noodle," she smiled.

Jack beamed back. "I know what I'm havin'."

Kari smiled. "Uncle Sean did that just for you."

Zach smiled at her. "Times two please." Kari smiled as Aaron ordered the French Onion soup and Beth ordered a salad. They watched the New Yorkers scurrying home through the window, when Sean rolled up. The hugs were huge and Aaron introduced him to Beth.

"Nice to finally meet you; it's not like we live in the same city," he smiled. "I just wanted to come out and say hello. I'll be out a bit later to talk with you.

Kari brought the first course. Zach took a spoonful and smiled at Jack. "Easy bro; it's hot." Jack blew mightily on his soup, with Aaron and Beth smiling at him. When they finished Kari cleared the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. She walked out ten minutes later with a large tray of food. Sean followed her, now wearing his white Executive Chef coat, who smiled at them all.

He took the first plate Kari handed him and set it front of Beth. "For you my lady," he smiled, "that has the courage to date my big brother." Beth laughed. "I prepared an almond encrusted halibut filet with mushroom risotto." She smiled appreciatively at the presentation; and it smelled wonderful.

Kari handed him the next dish; he set the hard plastic bottom shell holding a metal plate that held a still searing filet of beef. "For you my brother, a 10oz filet, topped with embedded peppercorns that has been marinating in Burgundy wine for two days and cooked to medium perfection. Btw, that metal plate is hot." Kari handed him a small plate. "And a baked potato because you have no imagination." The boys snickered and Beth smiled.

"It looks fantastic Sean," Aaron smiled. Kari set another little dish next to him holding butter and sour cream.

"For my oldest nephew that is on a seafood diet; he sees food, he eats it," they all smiled, as Sean took the pasta bowl from Kari, "I've got Shrimp Florentine for you, along with three breads sticks instead of the usual one we serve." Kari set the breadsticks down next to him. They were basted in butter and covered in grated parmesan cheese. Zach looked at his dad and Beth, nearly salivating.

"And for my favorite nephew," Zach rolled his eyes, "The all-American Jackster favorite: mac and cheese with Uncle Sean's recipe."

Zach looked at Sean, as he set the plate in front of Jack. "Oh great; now he'll expect me to make it like that from now on." Kari smiled and took off for the kitchen with her tray.

Sean took his right hand his fingers outstretched and cuffed Zach in the bicep. He knew it wouldn't hurt him. "Share the breadsticks with your brother."

He looked around at the crowd coming in the door. "I've got get back there soon," he nodded to the kitchen. "What's the plan tomorrow? I was in early today so after I help them finish the Carnegie Hall rush, I'm out the door."

Beth smiled, after taking a bite of her halibut. "This is amazing Sean; lower Manhattan; the Statue of Liberty and Ground Zero."

He smiled. "What time is breakfast?"

"Nine-ish," she smiled.

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "Text me the address bro," he smiled and looked around again. "I've got to get going."

"Go," Aaron smiled. "And Sean, thank you."

Sean grabbed his shoulder, gave it a squeeze and disappeared. The food was wonderful and when the tab came, all they paid for were the drinks. Aaron smiled at Beth, showing her the tab, shaking his head. "You expected anything different Hotchner," she asked with the smile.

Zach looked around. "Dad, they've got people waiting to get in. Let's head." He nodded at Jack, yawning. He stuck his credit card into the black little folder and Kari scooped it up as she passed by.

She returned it a few minutes later. Aaron added the tip for the whole meal, signed it and they got up. Jack yawned again. Zach pulled him off his feet to his shoulder. "You've had a long day bro, haven't you?"

"Yup, Z-man," Jack yawned again, putting his head on Zach's shoulder. Zach went out the door first, carrying Jack and whistled and waved for a taxi. One pulled up immediately. As Zach opened the front door, the cabbie looked at him across his meter.

"Nice touch kid; no New York cabbie is gonna pass that up," he smiled. Beth and Aaron came out and Hotch looked at Zach.

"Let me take him." Zach handed his nearly sleeping brother off to his dad and Beth got in first and gave the cabbie her address. Hotch climbed into the back seat with Jack and Zach got in the front seat. The cabbie had one of the baseball playoff games on his taxi radio and he and Zach talked baseball back to Beth's place.

By the time they got to Beth's apartment, Jack was completely zonked. As they got in and Beth locked the door, Zach looked at her as his dad carried Jack down the hallway. He smiled. "I think that seals the deal for me on the couch."

Beth smiled, rubbing his bicep. "What do you need?"

"A sheet, blanket and pillow; mind it I turn on baseball," he nodded at the TV. She shook her head with a smile.

Zach stretched and yawned himself as he found the game. Beth, returning with what he requested, smiled at him. "You guys had a long day."

"Beth, dad had us up at 5:30 this morning," he said, shaking his head. "I've got the rest of this. You and dad be good tonight," he wickedly smiled, pulling her into a hug. "And thank you again for this weekend," he said kissing her cheek.

Beth wickedly smiled back. "I don't get to see the Hotchner boxers tonight."

Zach smiled back. "Not mine."

"Damn; I really liked that tush shake I got the last time." Zach softly laughed, not wanting to wake up Jack." She kissed his cheek. "Good night Zach; don't be up real late."

He shook his head. "I'm like Jack; my tummy is full and it's been a long ass day. I can check up on the scores and highlights on my laptop in the morning."

Beth smiled at him. "I'm gonna put our breakfast for tomorrow together real quick in the kitchen and then you can sleep." She rubbed his bicep. "It's your mom's egg bake."

Zach smiled. "Sounds great Beth."

Aaron came out and looked at Beth in her kitchen, smiled at her, and sat down on the couch next to Zach, who looked at him. "How'd that go?"

"You've done it before Zach; trying to get a sleeping kid into his p.j.'s and his buckies brushed."

"Yup dad; been there, done that." Father and son watched some baseball together until Beth snapped the kitchen light off. Zach looked at his dad. "Be good tonight; don't wake the neighbors," he devilishly grinned.

Aaron smiled at him. "You gonna be OK?"

Zach shook his head. "If I get nightmares tonight, the last place I'll go is crawling in bed with you." Beth laughed.

Aaron hugged him. "Good night son; I love you."

"Good night dad; I love you too. You too Beth." She smiled at the small phrase that meant so much to her.

By the time Beth and Aaron climbed into her bed together, Zach had already shut off the light in the living room. Thirty seconds later, they heard him softly snoring.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: While I will use **_**The Replicator**_** as part of this story, I'm not going to completely follow the storyline.**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. You people are wonderful.**

Chapter 3

Zach, as tired as he was, slept through his dreams of falling from heights. He did not hear Beth in the kitchen getting her egg bake into the oven. Aaron shook his head as he never even flinched when the security pad rang with a visitor to Beth's apartment around 8:30. Beth buzzed in Sean and Aaron let him in, putting a finger to his lips to his brother. "I've got two sons still sleeping."

Sean smiled at Zach sprawled out on the couch. "That brings back memories," he softly said, shaking his head.

Aaron shook his head. "I know; not good ones. But that's all changed," he smiled.

Sean pulled him into a huge hug. "And why I'm so happy for you bro," he said looking Aaron in the eye. "And why I'm here."

Aaron softly smiled, still in his cotton lounge pants and t-shirt, yet showered and shaved. "Thanks bro; I really appreciate it and so do the boys," he whispered.

Sean looked at him with his cup from Starbucks in his hand. He waved it Aaron. "It's empty," he smiled. In his other hand, he waved a bag. "I brought the muffins."

Aaron smiled back. "The coffee is done; Beth is in the shower." They moved to kitchen. Sean snuck a peep at the egg bake Beth had in her oven and smiled.

He pointed to Zach. "I'm really glad he's been so supportive of this," he smiled, waving his finger around. "I worried he wouldn't, knowing that Dave would push you to move on," Sean slyly grinned.

Aaron smiled. "That's because Zach and Uncle Dave talk more than I'll ever know. He's Zach closest confidante."

Sean burrowed his eye brows. "Pete isn't?"

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "Stan hasn't been in Zach's life as long as Dave. And he's got a little more buy in, thanks to his own life." Aaron got the look from Sean again. Aaron smiled deeply. "He's got his own lady in his life."

"You're shitting me Aaron; Mr. 'I take care of my family first, studies second, and baseball third', has got a girlfriend?"

Aaron deeply smiled as he filled a coffee mug for Sean and told him the details as Sean put the muffin bag on the kitchen counter. They heard Beth come out the bathroom. "'Bout time Beth; I've had to pee for ten minutes," Jack grumbled.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Now we just gotta get one more in," he smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, giving his brother the Hotchner bullshit look.

"Damnit Sean, he's eight." Sean laughed. "I've got one son into that; don't even get me thinking about school yard loves." Sean laughed louder, and then seriously looked at Aaron. "Does dad have buy-in on the GF?"

Aaron shook his head with a huge smile. "My oldest son is not blind and an excellent judge of character." Sean looked at him. Aaron smiled deeply. "Caleigh even has the Uncle Dave seal of approval."

"Well there ya go," Sean smiled brightly, clinking coffee mugs with Aaron. Beth came in dressed and Sean pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for making my big brother happy again," he said kissing her cheek.

Beth smiled, rubbing Sean's back. "My pleasure," she smiled, walking into the kitchen. She walked to the oven.

"Beth, I just peeked; it's doing just fine. Is it Haley's recipe?" Beth nodded at him. "How's it going with you and big sprout?"

"Sean, he had too much time with his mother and I do not want either of the boys to forget her." She shook her head. "The sacrifice that Haley made to save her sons?" Beth just shook her head again. They all took a few seconds. Beth smiled. "Zach and I are more than good."

Sean smiled as Jack zoomed out the bathroom and into Sean's arms. "I've missed ya Uncle Sean," he smiled. They shared an extra-large hug.

Sean beamed back and rubbed his golden top of hair he inherited from his mother. "Right back at ya dude," he smiled, setting Jack on the kitchen countertop. Beth went to her fridge and pulled out the apple juice bottle she had bought, pulling a glass from her cabinet. Aaron rubbed her arm and walked to couch as Beth poured Jack a glass of juice.

Aaron quietly sat down on Beth's coffee table and enjoyed for a few seconds his oldest son so peacefully sleeping. He thought back to his days, coming home dog tired from the Seattle field office to look at his then only son, soundly sleeping in his crib, with Haley wrapping her arm around him.

"Zach," he quietly said, shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up." Zach woke a bit, and stretched, testing the size of Beth's couch with his tall frame.

Zach poked an eye open at his dad. "Is Beth up?" Aaron nodded. "Tell her," he yawned, "it's two inches too short." Aaron looked at his oldest son's out-stretched legs, now over the top of the arm cushion on the other end and smiled.

"Uncle Sean is here, and breakfast will be ready soon." Zach threw the covers off and sat up, looking at his dad in a still blurry-eyed state. "I take that as you slept well?"

"JP's butt wasn't the only one you and Beth ran into the ground yesterday, and I got fed too well. What the hell do you think dad?" he said rubbing his eyes and then his hand through his hair. Aaron handed him his glasses. Sean and Jack both shared a laugh. Aaron rubbed his leg with a smile, shaking his head at his language but let it slide. Now that Jack was getting older, Dave had a tendency to use worse.

"Give me a few, OK dad," Zach smiled. Aaron rubbed his thigh again. Zach pulled his watch off the coffee table. "Beth, how much time do I have?"

"Fifteen minutes Zach," she answered, pulling out a blueberry muffin for Jack, with Sean approving, grabbing his own. He and Jack moved to the table.

"Perfect," Zach smiled at Aaron. "I can get showered and changed without shaving," he said getting off the couch. He walked down the hall, stopping to rub Sean's shoulder.

"Zach, you shave, albeit, you're bad job….."

Zach cut him off. "I'm on vacation dad," he wryly smiled, kissed Beth on the cheek and headed towards the bathroom. As he walked out the kitchen, solely in his boxers, he shook his butt at her.

Beth roared. "There's my Hotchner man." She and Jack regaled Sean of their recent trip to Atlanta for their baseball weekend.

Yet, Zach came out of the shower, in his lounge pants and white t-shirt, and shaved to his specs, in less than the allotted fifteen minutes. Sean smiled at Aaron next to him drinking his coffee as Zach moved to get a glass of juice for himself. The four of them were already enjoying their muffins. Zach pulled one out of the bag for himself after he poured and put the juice away. "The heck with dad, Zach; I like it." Zach smiled, as Aaron frowned deeply at his brother. Jack giggled. Sean looked at Zach. "How does Caleigh like it?"

Zach flushed every shade of red. Sean laughed and slapped Aaron on the shoulder. "Oh bro; he's got it bad; just like you with Haley." The kitchen filled with laughter as Beth pulled her egg bake from the oven.

They enjoyed a wonderful family breakfast together.

-00CM00-

They entered into the subway platform and Sean looked at Beth. "Where we going first?"

Beth looked at him. "I know it's still a bit chilly, but to beat the crowds, the Statue of Liberty first."

Sean smiled at her and then looked at Aaron, then back at her. "Knowing my bro, he's got the boys prepared," nodding at their backpacks.

Aaron indeed did, having the boys put in sweatshirts for the boat ride to Lady Liberty. He even snuck in an extra one for Beth into Zach's backpack. He smiled at Sean. "I got us covered; you're on your own."

Sean shook his head. "I spend my nights working in hot kitchen; I'll take it." As the boat made its way to now Liberty Island, Sean shivered a bit. Zach reached into his backpack and pulled out a newly bought George Mason University Patriots baseball sweatshirt and handed it at Sean. "Happy birthday Uncle Sean," he smiled. "It's a few days early." Sean's birthday was on Wednesday.

He smiled, pulling it on. Jack reached for hug. "We love you Uncle Sean." Sean pulled him up in his arms. "I love you too Jack." Sean sat Jack in his lap and hugged Zach, sitting next to him as Aaron and Beth smiling brightly. Between Beth and Zach, the boat ride to Liberty Island was recorded for posterity.

As the boat slowly pulled up to the dock at Liberty Island, Sean looked at Zach who had taken a bunch of pictures on his digital camera of the lower Manhattan skyline in the background. "Hey Zach," Sean smiled. "I still haven't got to see a picture of the new lady you have in your life."

Zach smiled, pulled out his iPhone and showed him a picture of Caleigh, handing his phone to him. Sean broaden the picture and smiled at Aaron. "You're right; your oldest son isn't blind," he smiled.

Zach beamed at him and then asked. "Thanksgiving Uncle Sean?" Jack, still in his lap, looked at him.

Sean smiled at Jack, rubbing his head. "I think I'll be riding the train with Beth."

Beth, in Aaron's arms smiled. "That's a date." Jack and Zach shared a large high five.

They walked off the boat and Jack looked up. "Wow, she's big."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "There's a reason for that JP."

The three adults and Jack's older brother spent the next hour explaining the significance of the "lady in green" as Jack called her. Sean and Aaron explained the torch to Jack that she held up. Beth explained the tablet she held in her left hand. Zach, knowing his brother, pulled him up into his arms and patiently, in terms Jack could understand the chains at her feet.

Jack looked Zach. "She means that much Z-man?"

Zach kissed his temple. "Yes JP, she does. And look at her; she's looking at lower Manhattan; where terror stuck our country; she's our beacon."

Sean rubbed his youngest nephew's shoulder. "She tells all of us to stay strong and live our dreams. Not matter what."

Jack looked at Sean. "No matter what, Uncle Sean?"

"No matter what happens," he smiled, pulling Jack from Zach's strong arms. A Virginia raised kid; he was now a full buy-in New Yorker. He felt a strong connection to the city that was now his home and what happened on that one fateful day.

Aaron rubbed Jack's back. "No matter whatever buddy." Beth smiled at the family Hotchner. It was obvious to her that Sean was a part of their lives, just like Dave. He was there for them when they needed it.

-00CM00-

Zach, the history buff, loved Ellis Island. "Dad," Jack whispered to his dad in a question as Sean and Zach looked at another display.

"Buddy, Zach enjoys this," he said, rubbing his head. Yet Zach and Sean both knew that Jack would bore soon and they looked at him, nodding at each.

After an hour, they got back on the ferry to head back to lower Manhattan and made their way slowly walking to the WTC site and the new memorial. Zach just shook his head as he looked around. Even though he was only seven at the time that fateful day happened, he still remembered the look in his mother's eye when he walked in the door from the school bus. His dad's wasn't much better when he finally got home. Zach remembered the look to this day as his dad's face that had just joined the BAU when he walked in the door, pulling his mother into a strong hug: _God awful acceptance to a terror attack on our country. The FBI knew it was going to happen. They just didn't know when or where. And none of the other agencies would share intel._ Looking back, he knew his dad felt that if they had all shared, they might have helped to prevent that day. History and videos supplied the rest of his knowledge.

Beth walked with Jack holding his hand as Aaron put his arm around Zach's shoulder. Sean walked with them. Jack looked at them and whispered to Beth, "They ain't saying anything," he said as he looked around. "No one is."

Beth knelt down next to him. "Because this is hallowed ground Jack; a lot of people lost their lives here in one day because of people that hate our country."

"Hallowed ground Beth," he asked with a whisper.

Beth slightly smiled at him, rubbing his back. "It's sorta like church; we respect where we are." Jack nodded his understanding to her. Beth smiled at him and they joined up with the tall, handsome Hotchner men that paused at a particular part of the memorial.

They spent over nearly two hours there and then slowly made their way to the subway to take them home, stopping for ice creams cones at a shop near the subway station. Sean smiled at Beth. "So what's the plan this evening?"

"I'm cooking for my guys tonight," she smiled.

He smiled back. "What's on the menu?"

"Chicken tetrazzini," she answered.

"Awesome," Sean smiled back. "Save me some if you can," nodding at the three other Hotchner's. "I'll have it for my breakfast after my late night at work before we go to Central Park tomorrow." Sean had scheduled a Saturday off to be part of Beth's plan for her and the three Hotchner's to enjoy the day there.

That fell apart with Sean's phone call to Hotch at ten o'clock that evening.

###

**A/N: Short chapter story, so sorry, no Monday two for one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some of the words in this chapter are from **_**The Replicator**_**. All rights belong to Erica Messer who wrote a fantastic season ender! Why I'm borrowing on her idea. ;)**

Chapter 4

While their love making was incredible last night, Aaron and Beth were laying in each other's arms, quietly talking, hoping they'd get in round two. Zach was still up in the living room, watching SportsCenter. Aaron's cell buzzed on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. "It's Sean," he said.

"Sean? Why are you calling?"

"Aaron, there's something going on. Last week, one of my bussers died from an overdose; at a club a couple blocks from here." Aaron heard the panic in his voice. "Another one, that I let off early tonight, after it quieted down here, just walked into the kitchen and died. And Aaron; she was bleeding from… Aaron from everywhere." Sean gave him the details. "Aaron they both died in the same manner; this can't be a coincidence."

"No it can't Sean; I'm on my way."

Zach watching the TV looked at his dad coming out of Beth's bedroom, with his weapon on his hip. He sat up. "Dad?"

Aaron looked at him as Beth followed him out, wearing her bath robe. "Son, something is going on and somehow Sean's staff is involved. He's really stressed, and I think we might have a case here."

Zach shook his head. "Do you need me to call Uncle Dave?"

"No son, I'll do that in the taxi; just hold down the fort like you always do." He kissed Beth and gave Zach a hug.

"You got it dad," Zach said. Aaron sped out the door. Zach made sure Beth locked the place down, looking at her. "Has Dad told you about the Replicator?" Beth nodded. Zach rubbed her arm. "Go to bed and relax; your building's security system is top notch and I'm here on the couch," he nodded, smiling. "Any one has to get by me first."

Beth hugged him. "Good night Zach; we're fine. Please get some sleep." Zach nodded.

Two hours later, Aaron was on a conference call with Dave and Chief Strauss, with Penelope Garcia pulled in as well. They went over the details of the case. Dave looked at the video monitor at Hotch. "We're on our way Aaron; the team and I will be there in the morning. Get a couple hours of sleep."

"Thanks Dave," he smiled and signed off. Rossi looked at Erin Strauss. "You are coming along?"

"Yes; this team tends to be heads down when family is involved." Garcia nodded at them.

An hour later, Aaron put his key into the lock of both of Beth's locks on her door. He silently walked into a dark apartment, shut the door and locked both the locks. "Dad, what's up," he heard quietly from his oldest son on the couch.

Aaron sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "We've got a case; Uncle Dave, Erin and the team will be here in the morning; early," he said, giving Zach's shoulder an extra hug.

"Dad, is it the Replicator?"

Hotch looked at his son. "How do you know about that?" Zach softly smiled at him. "Uncle Dave," Aaron said, softly shaking his head. Zach rubbed his back.

"Uncle Dave gave me a heads up weeks ago to be extra vigilante with Jack. I asked him after I noticed my 'shadows'." Aaron shook his head. "Dad, he had pics of the softball game including Jack and Henry?" he said, looking his dad in the eye.

Aaron looked at his son. "Actually, you and Jack have a team each from the Marshall Service assigned to you; they're helping with security for the team, assisting us Feebies." He smiled. "They offered to help; for Sam." Zach shook his head at the ultimate sacrifice Sam Kassmeyer gave to his family and understanding his oath, to his country. "But it's not him."

Zach looked his dad in the eye. "Then dad, get a couple hours of sleep you need."

Aaron hugged him. "You too son; thank you again for holding down the fort."

Zach embraced his dad. "I'm snoring before you," he smiled. Aaron got him tucked in, something he missed and cherished at Zach's age and headed to Beth's bedroom.

Aaron was long gone by the time the boys woke up.

The boys enjoyed a bowlful of cereal; Zach two along with their usual apple juice. Zach looked at Beth. "You OK?"

"Yup; I understand the job your dad does." Jack flew into the bathroom to take his morning dump. Beth looked Zach in the eye. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Nope, it's all good." He moved to get himself and Jack dressed and they set for their day. They had a wonderful time in Central Park.

-00MC00-

Beth and the boys had a wonderful Sunday as well. They spent the morning at Beth's museum, which Jack totally enjoyed and then spent a quiet afternoon together enjoying Beth's neighborhood. Since Aaron was working a case, it was decided that the boys would go back to DC on the train by themselves. Aaron had planned their return long ago to take the last train back to DC for evening. Both the boys could sleep on the train for their next day.

Aaron trusted Zach to get them safely home.

Four hours later, all hell broke loose.

-00CM00-

Hotch and Dave were speeding to the hotel, after getting Garcia's alert about the Replicator and what he had done. Reid was in the backseat, trying to get through to Alex. JJ, in the Bureau SUV with Morgan, was calling Will, giving him an update.

"Aaron, the picture he sent to Garcia was of you, Beth and the boys walking out of Beth's building. I get it if you want to be there."

Aaron shook his head. "I've had three teams of U.S. Marshalls on them. I've already alerted them. They're locking down the building as we speak." He looked at Dave. "But I need to talk to Zach and I'm driving. The boys are going to head home tonight on the train. I'm sure they're about to leave."

Dave nodded his head and pulled out his cell. He hit a speed dial number and the speaker button. "Hey Uncle Dave; what's going on?"

"Zach, it's dad; please listen to me and do not put me on speaker phone."

"Got it dad."

Aaron outlined the broad strokes of what was happening. "Zach, you and Jack do not move."

Zach was about to object about school tomorrow for both of them and then backtracked. _This is the time I need to step up for dad_. "Dad, listen to me. I'll cover everything. You understand that?"

Aaron took an inhale and then deeply exhaled that Dave noticed. _Zach was all over it_. "Yes son, I do."

"Dad, you just promise to keep me in the loop."

"Promise son."

"Then we're good dad; I've got this."

"Thank you son, I know you do. I love you."

"Love ya dad; you too Uncle Dave."

"Thanks Zach; love you too," Dave said. "Dad is better; I've got him; you take of the rest, OK?"

"All over it Uncle Dave." The call ended abruptly. Zach gave Beth and Jack just the minutest of details.

The three of them enjoyed New York delivery pizza and ice cream with cut up peaches on the top that Zach had bought going by a green grocer stand earlier in the day. Beth knew it was one the boys favorite desserts. Zach and Beth tucked in Jack and Zach then shared with her what was happening, including about the US Marshalls.

-00CM00-

Erin Strauss was dead.

The team was standing around, looking at her sheet covered body.

Hotch made his report to the Director and then walked away from the team a bit more to talk to him.

He agreed with Dave on taking Erin back to DC and looked at his team. "Go back to your rooms and try to get some rest; I know sleep will be impossible." They all nodded except for Dave. Hotch rubbed his shoulder. "You can bunk in with us tonight. I can chase Zach into Jack's bed and you can take the couch." He rubbed his shoulder. "You need the boys."

Dave shook his head. "Get some sleep yourself Aaron; see you in the morning. I just need some time alone." Hotch looked at him, read him, and shook his head to the affirmative.

Morgan looked at Hotch, simply nodding. Aaron nodded, knowing that Dave was in good hands.

Aaron curled up around Beth about 3 am and fell quickly asleep. Beth didn't question it and just let him rest.

Beth's alarm went off at six. She mumbled something about not setting it at that time. Hotch pulled her towards her. "I did; I need to talk to you and the boys and we have to get them up and moving." Beth rubbed his chin and he got out of bed to shower and shave. Beth got Zach up.

Zach, through bleary eyes looked at her. "Your dad needs to talk to you."

"He's here?"

Beth nodded. "He's in the shower."

Zach threw the blanket off and swung his legs into an upright sitting position. Beth noticed he was wearing his lounge pants. Zach shrugged. "My knees were barking again. The extra warmth felt good," he smiled. Beth rubbed his shoulder.

Aaron, showered, shaved and dressed got Jack out of bed, holding him in his arms, getting him awake. Zach was already in Beth's kitchen, downing a glass of apple juice. Jack enjoyed the snuggle time with his dad.

Aaron rubbed Jack's back looking at Zach. Jack perked up on his shoulder. Zach looked at him. Aaron looked at Beth and then took a breath. Zach read it immediately and tensed which Beth noticed immediately. "Sons, the team has got a case; a bad man in chasing us." Aaron felt Jack in his arms and he looked his dad intently in the eye. "Buddy, it's not at you, Zach or Beth; it's at the team."

"But dad…." Jack started. Aaron looked at him and rubbed his back some more. Zach looked at the scene and shook his head. _Here comes the bad news_.

"Buddy, you, Zach and Beth are safe. And I've made super sure of that; along with all of the team." Jack looked his dad. Aaron smiled. "Even Henry and Will."

"Yet some things happened yesterday which is why I needed you two to stay here last night." Hotch looked at Jack, hating to deliver him some more bad news. He didn't even want to think how it would hit Zach. "Erin was killed by the bad guy yesterday."

Zach looked at his dad in wide eyed shock and then turned to walk in Beth's kitchen, putting his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

Jack rubbed Aaron's chin. "Not Aunt Erin; not like mommy." His words gave Aaron a beat down more worse than he expected, along with Zach's reaction. Beth moved to take care of Zach, who now moved his hands to the back of his neck, shaking his head. He took a hand away to wipe a tear as Beth reached him, the other still rubbing the back of his head. She pulled him into a hug which he accepted.

Jack threw his arms around Aaron's neck and he rubbed Jack's back. "It's not fair," Jack said. "And when will the bad guys end?"

"The bad guys won't end Jack. I'm sorry but that's the truth. That's why the team and I hunt them down." Aaron pulled Jack from his shoulder to look him in the eye. "And me and team will hunt them down and get them Jack; just like this person. I promise." He pulled Jack into a strong hug as Beth consoled Zach.

"This is the part I hate," he whispered in her ear.

"I know Zach; so do I."

"Sons, listen to me." Both the boys looked at him. "I need you to get ready to go. You're going home with me and the team on the jet. I got it approved by the Director. We leave at nine."

Both the boys nodded and Zach headed to the bathroom to take his shower. As he let the water warm up, he sat down on the toilet and shed tears for Erin Strauss. And Uncle Dave.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thank for all the reviews and favorite/following alerts. I'm feeling the love tonight. ;)**

**And yes, this one is a bit early; a present for someone on Twitter.**

Chapter 5

An hour later, after their good-byes with Beth in her apartment, Aaron got the boys towards the Bureau SUV he drove there. Two sets of US Marshall partners stood on guard. One of the third set got Jack into the vehicle and buckled up. The other helped Aaron and Zach load their luggage.

"SAC Hotchner, Brian and I will follow you to the airport. Jim and Marissa will cover Ms. Clemons."

"Thank you Marshall," Aaron said, shaking his hand. He and Zach got in the front seats and made their way to the airport, barely beating the morning rush hour traffic to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. The Marshalls radioed Hotch where to go and he pulled into a hanger, surrounded by security. Derek and the team pulled in behind them.

Zach looked at them and shook his head a bit. It still wasn't right in his world to see Emily not with them. But he understood. _Go big or go home_ Mike always coached him. He smiled at the opportunity that she got, yet still missing her.

Just then, the black van from the NYPD Medical Examiner's Office pulled in as well. Zach and Aaron handed their luggage to the handler to get in on the jet and Zach looked at his dad.

"Dave wants her back at Bethesda." Zach nodded.

"Hey JP, can you get on the jet with JJ?" he said looking at her. JJ nodded her understanding.

Holding out her hand, she said, "Come on Jack. You get to fly in dad's ride," she smiled. Jack, his backpack strapped on, raced to her and JJ helped him up the steps of the jet. Alex came over and took Zach's backpack. She knew what he and his dad were going to do. Morgan and Reid handed her their bags they were carrying on as well as she moved to get on the steps.

"Dad, we put her on the jet; not a bunch of strangers. We owe Uncle Dave that," he whispered as Dave approached.

Aaron nodded and looked at Dave as the attendants from the ME's office wheeled the silver box towards the plane, holding the remains of Erin Strauss. Zach pulled Dave into huge hug but said nothing.

"I love you Zach," Dave simply said. "I'm glad you're here."

"I love you Uncle Dave." Aaron halted the two wheeling the silver box to the jet. Zach kept his long arm around Dave's shoulder.

"How old are her kids now?" Hotch asked.

"Too young for this." He looked at Zach. "But you already know that, don't you."

Zach nodded. "But Uncle Dave, we do it right by you." He paused. "And her." He nodded at Morgan and Reid. Zach, his dad and the two of them, lovingly loaded Erin Strauss' body into the cargo bay of the jet.

Zach joined Morgan and Reid getting on the jet to leave the two partners alone.

-00CM00-

Reid, Morgan, JJ and Alex were in the four top. Hotch and Dave were in the back two seats. Zach and Jack were in the front two seats as Chuck and Angie gently lifted the Gulf Stream off the runway.

When Angie announced they were free from the seatbelts, Jack looked at his big brother. "Zach, I gotta go."

Zach smiled at him. "I think there's a bathroom in the back. Head that way and ask dad."

Jack nodded at him and got out of his seat. He stopped at his dad's seat and rubbed his arm. Hotch smiled at him, pointing. "It's that door Jack."

"Got it dad." The four agents in the four seats looked at each other and shared a small smile. In the middle of their private hell, a young voice gave them clarity. _Why we do this_. Alex Blake, sitting next to JJ, smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder.

Jack come out the bathroom yawning. He looked at the one person that he wanted to curl up to and take a nap with and crawled into Uncle Dave's lap.

Dave kissed his head. "Thanks Championo." Jack conked out with his head resting on Dave's chest, his arms around his uncle. Aaron smiled at his youngest son.

When the jet landed, Agent Anderson was waiting with two vehicles to take the team back to the BAU. A third black SUV, holding two US Marshalls, was waiting for the boys to get them headed for home. But not after loves and hugs from the boys for their super heroes. Alex Blake enjoyed it the most. _Well, after Aaron and Dav_e, JJ profiled.

Zach shared the biggest one with his dad. "Get this bastard," he whispered in his father's ear.

"We will," Aaron assured his son. "The Marshalls will get you to the Huntington Station to get your truck and then follow you home."

Dave looked at him. "Please swing over and get Mudg. Rosa's been doing double duty."

Zach smiled. "Already got that one figured out Uncle Dave." He pulled him into another hug with no words. That was all David Rossi needed. Aaron gave Jack another hug and sent him on his way with the Marshalls.

Zach rubbed Aaron's bicep. "Please be careful dad; all of you."

"We will son," he said, rubbing Zach's enormous bicep as well. "Just get home where you'll be safe and I know you are."

Zach nodded. "I'll text you when we're there."

"Thanks son." Aaron thought for a second. "And Zach, don't let Caleigh come near the house. That puts one more family at risk."

Zach softly smiled. "Already told her that dad. We're on total lockout; she understands," he said rubbing his dad's shoulder one more time. His sons disappeared in the SUV.

Dave looked at Aaron. "They'll be safe Aaron."

Aaron looked at him and rubbed his shoulder. "I know; and the Bureau has Erin's kids on total lockdown. I got a text from the Director." Dave nodded.

-00CM00-

Zach and Jack spent the day getting caught up on their classes. Zach was totally surprised that Jack could do that like he could. _We found a helluva school dad_ Zach thought.

Thirteen hours after the team got back to the BAU, John Curtis was blown into the hell he deserved. Thanks mostly in part to Erin Strauss' one year sobriety coin that now showed the scratches from the door lock.

Sitting in the helicopter with Dave, Hotch noticed him pull out her medallion. _Her most treasured thing_ Aaron heard again in his head. And he noticed the scratches on the coin.

"She'd be damn proud of that," Aaron smiled at his partner.

"Yup, she would."

JJ, sitting next to him, rubbed his shoulder.

Dave flipped it in the air, caught it and put it back in his pocket.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next two days were a complete blur to the team and Zach. The team had to deal with all the case files; and extra ones since they lost one of their own. And the boys had to get caught up on classes. After what had happened, the team was on stand down until further notice. Aaron was able to spend some time with his sons.

Tuesday night, as Zach watched baseball, Aaron entered his lair and sat down next to him on the couch. Jack was already conked out in his bed. Like always, Zach's long legs were crossed and sprawled across the coffee table, his size 12 feet, laying near the other end of the perfectly placed table to fit his size. Zach looked at him. "What's up?"

Aaron put his arm around his shoulder. "How you doing?"

Zach shrugged. "It hurts dad, it really does. Erin was really supportive when I told Uncle Dave about Caleigh. For all of our issues, it seemed like she softened and came full circle."

Aaron smiled. "She did with me on the job as well." He nudged Zach, with a small smile. "You started that." Zach smiled a bit. "Zach, talk to me. I know you're hurting."

Zach shook his head. "And you're not?" Aaron gave him a small smile in concession. "But dad, I'm not 16. I know with your job some bad shit can happen and sometimes it's aimed at the team. Sorta learned that lesson the hard way," he said, looking at his dad.

"That's why I respect you and all the team for what you do. It would be really easy to walk away after something like this. You didn't and I doubt Uncle Dave will either. If anything, it'll make you more resolved to do the job." Zach looked at him and shook his head. "I just hate thinking she died like that."

"Actually, she went very peacefully in the end." Zach looked at his dad. "She died in my arms."

Zach smiled a little. "I'm glad you were there for her dad. It makes me feel a little better." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Dad, I know she isn't buried yet but I know the Bureau well enough from what you've told me. Think they'll offer you Erin's job?"

"I've already been informed I'll be filling in for her. And I'm pretty sure they probably will."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Like you don't have enough to do already." Aaron smiled and rolled his eyes. Zach rubbed his leg. "I know it'll be a tough decision for you; you'd be home more often but dealing with all the politics and sitting behind a desk." Aaron waited for the _that's not you speech_. "Dad, whatever decision you make, you know I'll back you."

Aaron pulled Zach tighter to him. "Thanks son; I love you."

Zach smiled. "I love you too," he said, rubbing his dad's thigh.

Aaron got up. "Don't be up late."

"I won't dad. I've got a quiz in my engineering class tomorrow."

"And you're watching baseball instead of studying?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "I've already studied and it'll be a no brainer."

"Good night son."

"Good night dad."

Aaron walked down the hall to his room with his office, shaking his head. _An engineering quiz is a no brainer_. He felt warmth come over him and he smiled. _Yeah Haley, we got one smart kid _he smiled_. Kid two isn't bad either_.

-00CM00-

Zach was putting in his TatorTot casserole Wednesday night when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID, smiled and answered it.

"Hey Rachel; what's up?"

"Zach, I'm on break from work and don't have a lot of time so just listen. I know you all have Erin's wake tomorrow night; that's why I traded shifts; someone owned me; remember?" Zach smiled. "Caleigh wants to go with you. I've got dinner tomorrow night for all of you; you boys, your dad and Beth. And then Jack can stay here while the four of you go. You drop Caleigh back off and take Jack home."

"Rachel, that's incredibly nice of you. You sure?"

"Zach, it'll be BBQ sandwiches and the fixings; but I know you all are hurting and I want to help you out. Caleigh told me that Aunt Jess has issues at work right now. Let me help; please. We all do."

"Rachel, I can't thank you enough; we're in," he smiled into his cell. They settled on a dinner time, given that Zach had to pick up Beth at Reagan. She was flying down for the wake and funeral and then spend the weekend.

Aaron blew in as Zach was pulling the casserole dish from the oven. Jack gave his dad his report of his day at school. Zach smiled as he put the dish on the table. "Zazu's afternoon report," he winked. Aaron smiled and Jack giggled. During dinner, Zach filled in his dad on the plans for tomorrow night.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You OK with that buddy?"

Jack beamed. "Caleb and I can play Angry Birds!"

Zach looked at Aaron and deadpanned. "I think that covers that." Aaron smiled as he was grateful for the wonderful person, and family, Zach had in his life.

-00CM00-

Beth, coming down the escalator at Reagan to the baggage level, smiled largely at two of her three Hotchner men. Jack was in his school clothes. By the report of the co-pilot as her plane began its descent, it was a beautiful day in the DC area. Jack was in cargo shorts and a polo shirt, wearing his tennis shoes.

She walked through the Plexiglas door and got the Jack Hotchner patented power hug. She returned it, kissing the top of his head and they moved to Zach. Beth looked at him. "You look very dapper Zach," she smiled. Zach was wearing the dress pants from his dark taupe suit he now had, with a light blue colored dress shirt. He had the long sleeves rolled up to his forearms, wearing his black dress shoes.

"Thanks," he smiled, pulling her into a hug, kissing her cheek. "I just wish I didn't have to." Beth rubbed his back as he took her carry-on bag. Beth packed light for her weekends in DC. What she didn't already have at the house for clothes, she had at her mother's.

As they walked to the truck in the airport parking lot, Zach filled her in on the details of what was happening. Beth rubbed his back, holding Jack's hand. "Your dad sent me an email last night." She was not casually dressed as well.

Zach pulled down the street to the Graystone home at five minutes past five. The traffic from Reagan had been brutal. He noticed his dad's SUV already parked at the curb as he pulled into the driveway. He got out and opened the back door for Jack, who happily jumped out. Jack raced into the garage and entered the home through that door.

Zach smiled at Beth. "I guess he knows how to make himself at home," she commented.

"Yup," he smiled. "It's sorta becoming a second home," he smiled putting his long arm around her shoulder.

"That's wonderful Zach," Beth smiled, rubbing his back. They walked in with Jack giving his after school report to his dad. Caleigh, Rachel and Tom were all standing around in the kitchen smiling at the father and son time.

Zach smiled at Beth and then Caleigh, pointing. "Zazu is at it again?" Caleigh and Rachel both laughed.

Tom looked at the two ladies in his life with a blank look. "Dad? _The Lion King_?"

Rachel rubbed his back. "Zazu's morning report; you watched that how many times with Caleigh and Caleb?"

"Oh yeah, got it," he smiled, pointing at Zach, who was pulling Caleigh into a hug and kissed her. Aaron introduced Beth to the couple.

She smiled at them, shaking their hands. "We really appreciate this."

Zach looked at his dad, pulling Beth into a hug and giving her a kiss. His suit coat was off, hanging over one of the kitchen chairs. His tie was undone and his collar open. "I take it you've introduced yourself and made yourself quite at home," he said with his mischievous smile, noticing the beer in his hand.

"Yes, I have," he smiled. "I sorta knew how Caleigh's parents would be, given what I've learned about her." Rachel and Tom both smiled.

Rachel proudly looked at Zach. "You look very dapper Zach."

"Second time he's heard that," Jack piped up. He was another profiler in the making that didn't miss a thing.

Zach explained the phone call he got from Gino, Uncle Dave's tailor in July and where he worked. Perfectly imitating his Italian accent, he said, "It's a two for one sale, and I'll getta ya all set." Aaron had taken advantage of the sale as well.

Caleigh looked at Zach's suit pants. "I love that color on you."

Zach sadly smiled. "Just wait until you see the one tomorrow. I knew I had to get that one." They all got the inference. Zach's second suit he bought was a black one.

Tom shook his head. "Zach, black suits are not just about mourning someone."

Zach shook his head. "That's how I got my first suit Tom; and how I met Gino. It sorta stinks." Caleigh rubbed his back.

Rachel quickly changed the subject. "Jack, you up for some lemonade?"

He burst into the kitchen with his usual Jack energy. "You bet Rachel," he said with a large smile. Aaron and Beth smiled at him.

Caleigh pulled Zach close to her. "You OK?" She asked the question that Aaron wanted to.

He shook his head, kissing her temple. "I'm just dealing with bad memories," he said and paused. "I hate wakes and funerals."

Tom rubbed his shoulder. "Don't we all; but we have to do it. It's part of life Zach. I'm sorry it brings up bad memories and we all understand." He paused, taking a breath to think. "But Zach, alone, by how you're dressed, shows me that you moved on. Your mom would want that; and be very proud of you."

Zach looked at him and then Aaron. "Need another profiler dad?"

"No son, I'm not profiling," Tom smiled. "I don't understand that world your dad lives in and glad I don't. I'm just being a dad, trying to be supportive."

Zach smiled at him. "Thanks Tom; I really appreciate that."

"So do I Tom," Aaron smiled. "And Zach, he's right. Your mom would be very proud of you," he softly smiled. Caleigh, Beth and Rachel nodded their acceptance.

Zach shook his head and Aaron could see the one tear forming in his left eye. "It just brings up so much…."

Caleigh pulled him into hug. "Why we're all here; and why we love you." Beth smiled at Aaron as Tom and Rachel shared the same with Rachel rubbing Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

Nestled in the comfort of Caleigh's arms, Zach exhaled deeply. Jack looked at Rachel. "He gonna be OK?"

Rachel smiled, rubbing his back. "Yup, I think he will be."

Caleigh wiped the one tear away that threatened to escape as Zach smiled at her parents. "I'm low on fuel."

Rachel smiled. "I'm just waiting on Caleb to blow in the door from practice." Which he did three minutes later. Beth moved into the kitchen to help Rachel, along with Caleigh.

They sat down to BBQ sandwiches, with a veggie platter with a dipping sauce, a huge mound of French fries and a fruit salad that Caleigh had made. She smiled at the Hotchner crew. "I learned from the best." Jack powered down a full sandwich and enough carrot sticks with the dip to run out his ears, along with some French fries. He polished it off with two helpings of fruit salad. Zach did the same with the veggies, cauliflower being his choice, along with two sandwiches and a mound of French fries. Caleb followed suit. Rachel just smiled, happy to feed them all.

Caleigh and Zach got up to start picking up. "Just get going all of you. I know it's a school night for Jack. There's not that much to clean up."

Aaron rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You be good OK?"

"OK dad," Jack smiled.

Aaron rubbed Rachel's arm. "Thank you, we won't be long." Beth gave Jack a hug.

"See ya in a bit bro," Zach said.

"Bye Zach and Caleigh. Bye dad and Beth."

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zach pulled his pick-up into the lot of the funeral home and opened the back door to let Caleigh out. As she climbed out, Zach rolled down his sleeves, buttoned the cuffs and pulled his suit jacket off the back of his seat. He pulled it on and Caleigh straightened the collar of his shirt for him. Aaron buttoned his shirt collar and pulled his tie tight, checking that it was straight in the rear view mirror on his side of the truck.

They walked up the sidewalk and Zach opened the door for them all. Once inside, Caleigh waited for Zach and they walked into the viewing area with their arms around each other. Penelope Garcia couldn't resist. "They're a cute couple," she whispered to JJ, standing next to her. JJ nodded her head in agreement with a small smile. The two of them and Will were standing off to the side talking, having just paid their respects to Erin's family. Morgan and Reid were in the line slightly ahead of the Hotchner group.

They finally got to Erin's coffin. She looked peaceful. They paid their respects, Beth crossed herself and they moved to greet the family. The three kids were hanging in there considering their loss. The oldest daughter, Corrine, looked at Aaron. "Dave said mom died in your arms Agent Hotchner."

"Yes she did," he softly said. "And she went very quietly, thinking of you kids and her love for you," he said, rubbing her arm. Erin Strauss' children took great comfort in that.

As Beth was pulling Dave into a hug, Zach got to Corrine. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Your mom was a neat lady. We had a lot of fun at Uncle Dave's."

"Thank you Zach. Dave has told us that you know the feeling."

"I know exactly what you're going through; I'm sorry."

John, Erin's son was next and Zach pulled him into a hug. A couple years younger, they played baseball against each other in high school. They always chatted for a second or two after the game. "I'm sorry for your loss, man."

"Thanks for coming Zach; I know it's not easy for you. I really appreciate it." They shared a warm handshake. Lisa, the youngest, thanked him for coming as well.

Zach got to Uncle Dave just as Caleigh was letting go of their hug, wiping away a tear. Zach pulled Dave into a massive hug. "You OK Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

Zach pulled out of the hug. "I am too," he softly smiled. Caleigh looked at the line continuing to grow.

"We'll see you tomorrow," she said, rubbing his bicep.

Dave looked at Zach. "We're good?"

"We're good."

He pulled Zach into a hug. "Thank you."

"We're a family Uncle Dave. We love each other and take care of each other. I believe us Hotchner's owe in that department."

"Love ya Zach."

"Love you to Uncle Dave," Zach said releasing the hug. Caleigh smiled at Aaron and Beth.

Zach and Caleigh walked over to the rest and quietly greeted them. Aaron, along with Beth, had got sidetracked by an FBI bigwig. They again had their arms around each other. Penelope curled up to other side and put her arm around him as well. "You keep getting more handsome by the day my oldest golden boy."

"Thanks Penelope," he smiled, blushing a bit and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And maturing," Morgan said, shaking his hand as Garcia let go. "Three years ago you would have blushed worse than Reid."

Caleigh looked at Spencer standing next to her. "You put up with that Dr. Reid?"

"First off Caleigh, I'm Spencer or Reid. Secondly, I let Morgan keep thinking that his muscle to fat ratio makes him superior to me, when I know better," he winked at her.

Zach looked at Morgan. "Brains over brawn? Perish the thought," he smiled.

Will looked at Morgan and Zach, who he could not compare to in size or muscle. "Guess that leaves me out in the cold," he drawled with a smile.

JJ pulled Zach into a hug as Aaron and Beth walked up, along with Alex. "You're handling this pretty well. I'm proud of you."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Thanks JJ; it still hurts." He let her go. "But I'm not sixteen anymore."

JJ smiled at him, rubbing his bicep. "No you are definitely not."

Aaron nodded at the team. "Let's take this outside."

"Thank you dad," Zach whispered to Caleigh.

Aaron looked at the team. "I've just been informed the team is on indefinite stand down until this can all be sorted out. Please use the time for yourselves. I'll see you all at the church tomorrow. You don't need to go into the office. We've worked enough hours this week already."

They all smiled, enjoyed a bit of small talk and then dispersed to their vehicles. Zach drove the four of them back to Caleigh's house. Caleigh rubbed his shoulder. "What was that with JJ?" Beth nodded her head at the question.

Zach shook his head. "After Uncle Dave, she was the first one that got to me the day mom was killed. She helped take of Jack; she stepped up huge. I've never forgot that." He pulled into the driveway and they all got out and went into the house.

They could hear Jack roaring in Caleb's room. Rachel and Tom smiled at them. "How'd it go?" Tom asked.

"Better than I thought," Zach said.

Caleigh rubbed Aaron's arm. "What you said to the kids was wonderful," she smiled.

"Thanks Caleigh," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's what happened."

Rachel and Tom looked at Zach. "Erin died in dad's arms. She wasn't alone and the kids know she thought of them last and that she loved them. Mom couldn't say that to any of us because of Foyet. But we knew," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Beth got Jack on the school bus as Zach slept in. When he came up the steps a little after eight, he smiled at the two of them in the kitchen. Aaron and Beth both heard him drop his backpack at the door.

"Zach?" Aaron said.

"My nine o'clock dad is my engineering class. I can make that, get back here, change and be to the church on time. Caleigh has an eight and nine class, is going to meet me here and do the same. We'll be there."

Beth smiled at Aaron. "Works for me."

Aaron smiled back. "Works for me; btw how did you do on the quiz?"

Zach smiled, gulping down his second glass of apple juice. "I aced it," he said with his mischievous smile to Aaron. His dad just shook his head.

Beth was finishing cooking scrambled eggs. "Do you have time? I made enough for you."

"Not really," he smiled, sticking in two pieces of bread into the toaster. "But I'll take some on my toast," he smiled, reaching into the fridge and pulling out two cheese slices, putting them on the toast. "Dine and dash," he smiled. "I can stop at the market on the next corner and get some milk."

"Works for me," Beth smiled, putting some eggs on the toast.

-00CM00-

The entire team, now including Kevin, Gina and Brian along with Will were waiting to be seated. Aaron looked at his watch one more time, wondering where Zach and Caleigh were. Beth approached him and smiled. "I think you can get the team sat down."

Aaron looked at her. Beth showed him a service folder she had picked up. After Father Jimmy's homily, the congregation was to sing a hymn. Aaron looked at the folder more carefully.

_Hymn No. 286 For All The Saints_

_The soloist will sing the verses listed. The gathering will join in on the refrain._

Beth flipped the service folder over to the back page and pointed.

_Soloist: Zachary Hotchner_

She smiled at Aaron. "I don't think he's sitting with us." The rest of the team just smiled and they took their places.

The priest from Erin's church conducted the service while Father Jimmy gave a wonderful, special homily, filled with laughter and love. Erin, the weekends she spent with Dave, went with him to Mass at Father Jimmy's parish.

When he finished, he looked at those sitting in the pews. "We follow along with our next order of worship. Please note the soloist's contribution," looking into the balcony of the church. He slightly smiled and nodded at Zach.

The congregation sang the first verse. The organist lowered the volume and Zach's rich, deep, mellow baritone voice sang the second.

_You were their rock, their fortress and their might;_

_You, Lord, their captain in the well-fought fight_

_And in the darkness drear their one true light._

The congregation joined in the _Alleluia _of the hymn.

JJ bowed her head as Will squeezed her shoulder. _It's as much about his mother as it is about Strauss_. She pushed away the teardrop that threatened to run. Will held her closer. Penelope, sitting next to her, clamped onto her hand.

Zach sang the third verse as well.

_Oh, may you soldiers, faithful, true, and bold_

_Fight as the saints who nobly fought of old_

_And win with them the victor's crown of gold._

_Alleluia. Alleluia_ the congregation sang, with JJ joining in.

Zach sang the seventh verse of the hymn of comfort.

_But then there breaks a yet more glorious day:_

_The saints triumphant rise in bright array;_

_The King of glory passes on his way._

They all sang. _Alleluia. Alleluia._

Zach sang the last verse through the PA system with the congregation.

The team all moved to the limos that Dave had hired. Erin's flag draped casket was already in the hearse. Her children were in the first limo, already seated. Dave, Aaron and Beth were waiting on Zach and Caleigh, who appeared moments later.

Zach looked at his dad. "Sorry dad, the organist was the bomb. We talked last night and knew we could make it work. I had to say my thank you." Aaron proudly smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder.

Beth looked at him. "You were amazing Zach." Caleigh smiled along with her.

Dave looked at Zach, shaking his head. "Thanks Zach; you'll never know how much I appreciate it." Father Jimmy was standing next to him, smiling with pride.

Zach pulled him into a hug. "Uncle Dave; I told you last night. Family takes care of family. And I love you. Just don't ask me to sing in public again."

Dave pulled out of the hug and smiled at Zach, rubbing his bicep. "I think we're even kid," he smiled with a wink.

Aaron got the ladies into the limo and climbed in. Zach looked at Dave. "Thanks Uncle Dave for letting me get the payback." He hung his head a bit and then looked at Dave.

Dave shook his head. "You were singing for mom as well," he smiled. "I get it kid. I knew that's why you'd do it."

Zach smiled at him. Jimmy rubbed his shoulder. The three of them got in the limo.

###

**A/N: First off: I am Protestant. I know through a Google search, the hymn I quoted is in the Catholic hymn book as well. But I couldn't find if the number is right; I just pulled that out of my head. Please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies. I mean no offense.**

**Once again, I must give out my end of story shout outs. To the crew at CM Rev: my heart and my soul. I know I did this one sorta on my own. Please know you were there in spirit as I wrote.**

**To my Twitter mates; especially my Euros that are my late night peeps of gold. Thanks for all the love.**

**To the OK teacher and my 'Sconnie sister: hugs and luvs to ya both!**

**And to my two US East Coast twitter mates as well; thanks for all the love.**

***Knightly bow* **


End file.
